Breathe
by EverythingHHH
Summary: Some Triple H and Stephanie fluff. One shot. Song fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone.**

 _I can feel the magic floating in the air_

 _Being with you gets me that way_

 _I watch the sunlight dance across your face_

 _And I've never been this swept away_

Stephanie gazed at her lover who was lying there sleeping peacefully. She felt the magic as she lied here with him and it felt like she was on cloud nine. She loved him. She loved him so much that sometimes it overwhelmed her. The morning sun gently shown through the thin curtains of their bedroom and the bright rays danced across his face. She smiled softly at his bright blonde hair in the sun. He was beautiful. She carefully ran her hand over his stubbly cheek and it made him moan softly in his sleep. That one little thing made her heart skip a beat.

 _All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

 _When I'm lying here wrapped up in your arms_

 _The whole world just fades away_

 _The only thing I hear is the beating of your heart_

They made love last night and as she thought back to everything, she felt her cheeks blush. She could still feel his soft lips on her sweaty skin. She could feel his beard scratching against her neck and cheek as he nuzzled her. She could feel his rough, yet gentle hands caress her perfectly shaped body as they grinded against each other.

Paul's strong arms were wrapped around her, cradling her to him in a warm embrace. She felt safe and secure. He was her guardian angel. She rubbed her leg against his leg as she very gently played with his thick beard. It seemed more orange in the sunlight. She rested her hand that was on his beard on his arm and lied her head against his broad chest. The only thing she could hear in the quiet room was the beating of his heart. Its soothing rhythm calmed her even more. Like she needed to be even more calm as she already was.

' _Cause I can feel you breathe_

 _It's washing over me_

 _Suddenly I'm melting into you_

 _There's nothing left to prove_

 _Baby all we need is just to be_

As she rested her head on his chest, she could hear his quiet breaths. Without even thinking of it, she gently kissed his chest. That soft touch made him stir and she looked up at him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She melted. She didn't know at what though. His hazel eyes or his smile?

Both.

"Hey." He whispered.

 _Caught up in the touch_

 _The slow and steady rush_

 _Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

 _I can feel you breathe_

 _Just breathe_

"Hi." She whispered with a shy smile. She felt his fingers draw circles on her back and she sighed happily.

 _In a way, I know my heart is waking up_

 _As all the walls come tumbling down_

 _I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

 _And I know_

 _And you know_

 _There's no need for words right now_

A few minutes have passed and those were the only two words whispered between each other. There was no need for words. They were in their own little world right there in their bedroom and in their king-sized bed. They just wanted to take each other in, which was what they were exactly doing this morning. The blue eyes of Stephanie contrasted with the hazel eyes of Paul as they gazed into each other's eyes.

' _Cause I can feel you breathe_

 _It's washing over me_

 _Suddenly I'm melting into you_

 _There's nothing left to prove_

 _Baby all we need is just to be_

Paul lifted his hand large hand to his beautiful wife's cheek and gently stroked it. She moaned softly at the feeling of his warm hand on her cheek. He slowly ran it down the side of her neck and to her shoulder as his eyes followed his own action. Her skin was so soft against his rough hand when it ran down her arm that was underneath the sheets. He rested his hand on her exposed hip and his eyes met hers once again. She was blushing again as she bit her bottom lip.

 _Caught up in the touch_

 _The slow and steady rush_

 _Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

 _I can feel you breathe_

 _Just breathe_

Stephanie met his hand that was on her hip and intertwined their fingers together and brought their joined his hands up to rest them between their gazes that were so full of love and it rested them on the white pillow. She shuffled forward a bit to softly kiss the back of his hand, making him exhale slowly through his nose. He always loved that gesture because it made his heart flutter in his chest.

After making love to him last night, he was just that much more handsome and beautiful. They hadn't seen each other in a very long time due to busy schedules and when they finally had time, they spent it all on each other.

 _I can feel the magic floating in the air_

 _Being with you gets me that way…._

* * *

"Steph?" Paul said in concern of his wife as he searched for her eyes. "Steph?"

Stephanie snapped out of her thought at her husband's soft voice. She looked him in his eyes and smiled warmly. "Yeah?"

He smiled and rested back against the sofa. "You were kinda out of it for a minute. What are you thinkin' about?" He asked as he ran his hands through his hair.

Blush covered her cheeks and she bit her bottom lip. "I was just thinking about the morning after the night you came home." It was hard for her to talk about romantic things with him. Well, Conan The Barbarian was currently showing on the television so that explains it. He loved this damn movie.

"Ooooh." That was all he said before he smirked. "Yeah, that was amazing. How have you been feeling today?" He asked suddenly as his hand came to rest on her stomach.

" I've felt great actually. Pretty soon you'll be able to feel it moving around in there." She smiled brightly at him as she rested her hand on his.

"I can't wait." He never would've thought she's get pregnant after that night but he was ecstatic to be a daddy.

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, she rested her head on his shoulder as they continued watching their oh so romantic movie.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, this was just a quick idea that came into my head as I recently heard this song. It's "Breathe" by Faith Hill btw.**

 **Also, my most previous Triple H and Shawn story (NOT SLASH) will be updated very soon. Sorry if you have been waiting at all.**

 **Anyway, t** **hank you for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
